


waste not, want not

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Weight Gain, au where togami has emotions other than disgust, mildy ooc, naegi is soft, togami is a shitty cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi glanced over their own plate, mentally compared it to what was on Togami's, then nodded in assent. "Sure." They grinned. "Well, at least I found something you like."<br/>"And you get to eat more of what you like," Togami teased back. Naegi puffed up their cheeks in an exaggerated pout and crossed their arms.<br/>"I'm not gonna complain when you keep giving me food."</p>
            </blockquote>





	waste not, want not

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend who requested some naegami food-related fluff!
> 
> naegi is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns. togami is transfeminine and uses she/her pronouns.

"You should eat," Naegi prodded her gently. Their own bowl was already emptied and set aside, but Togami's sat untouched next to her. She paused, her hand hovering over the chess board, then looked up at them with mild confusion. "Your food?" they repeated. When she kept staring at them, Naegi coughed into their hand and indicated the forgotten bowl of pasta. Togami glanced at it with mild disinterest, then knocked their queen over with her rook.

  
Ignoring their flustered sputtering, she shook her head. "I'll pass. Mac and cheese is kind of..." Togami paused for a moment as she thought.

  
"Peasant food?" Naegi teased. Togami rolled her eyes at them, but made no attempt to hide her smile. They had a small smile of their own on their face at that, but then furrowed their brow and put on their best impression of Ishimaru during one of his lectures. "If you don't eat it, it'll get cold." They scrutinized the board in front of them, then scooted their knight in the general direction of her king. "And, well, that'd be a waste of food, so..."

  
Togami took out their knight with a pawn they'd overlooked, then gave the macaroni a distasteful look. "Why don't you eat it, then?"

  
Naegi quit mourning their horse long enough to raise their eyebrows at her. "Oh, um," they stuttered, taken aback, "sure? I mean, if you're sure you won't eat it..." They got their answer fairly quickly as Togami passed the bowl over, careful to not scatter any of the chess pieces (despite Naegi's growing animosity for her rooks), and they chuckled a little as they crossed their legs and set the dish in their lap. "Well, I guess this counts as a solution... What're you gonna eat?"

  
"I'll find something later. I'm not hungry right now." She shrugged. "It's your move."

 

* * *

 

  
"You need to stop being so picky," they complained. Togami gave her an odd look.

  
"You're the one that keeps making the food I don't like."

  
Naegi gestured wildly with one arm, then swallowed their mouthful and returned the look. "Byakuya, last time you used the stove you managed to melt a pan handle. I know my cooking's not the best, but it's all we've got, unless you want takeout--" They stifled their laughter at the expression of sheer unmitigated horror on her face. "--and I don't have any edible glitter on hand, so... Peasant food."

  
"Peasant food," Togami grumbled in agreement as one corner of her mouth curved up a tad in amusement. Naegi wondered if maybe they were being a bit too rude; after all, Togami had grown up rich and was practically waited on hand and foot as soon as she became the heir, so this was definitely a large adjustment for her. On the other hand, Naegi themself had grown up learning how to make the most out of whatever they had in the pantry, and was rather stubborn about tossing away perfectly good food. "I liked the rest of it, though," Togami admitted modestly as she indicated the empty half of her plate. Naegi tilted their head a little at the ponderous look on her face, then after an awkward delay she continued, "Maybe we can trade?"

  
Naegi glanced over their own plate, mentally compared it to what was on Togami's, then nodded in assent. "Sure." They grinned. "Well, at least I found something you like."

  
"And you get to eat more of what you like," Togami teased back. Naegi puffed up their cheeks in an exaggerated pout and crossed their arms.

  
"I'm not gonna complain when you keep giving me food."

 

* * *

 

  
Naegi pulled up their shirt and pinched their stomach with an unsure expression. They'd always been a little stocky, but recent habits had added some more shape to their frame, if "potato" was a shape. Togami had stopped being an obvious picky eater, finally, but at the same time it had become routine for her to pass them whatever parts of a meal she wasn't interested in. Of course, they weren't complaining, but their clothes were getting a little snug on them and it was a miracle they'd gotten pants on this morning.

  
A miracle that had involved giving up on pulling the waistband up over the curve of their belly, sure, but a miracle nonetheless.

  
Their cheeks flushed a little as they turned so that their reflection was in profile. If Togami had noticed the recent changes, she hadn't commented on it, and Naegi wondered if maybe she was just being polite. It wasn't like her to not notice things, after all. Worrying about Togami aside, they actually did like having a bit more plush to their figure; sure, they'd have to buy larger pants if they kept gaining weight-- thankfully they'd gotten in the habit of wearing baggy shirts sometime in early middle school, although even those were starting to cinch a bit around the shoulders-- but even with the light pressure from it being just a bit too small in places it felt pretty nice...

  
The blush spread across their face and made their ears tingle. That line of thought wasn't going anywhere Naegi wanted to be this early in the day, although the back of their mind kept thinking about--

  
They almost jumped out of their skin as the smoke alarm went off. Naegi grabbed their hoodie from where they'd discarded it on the back of a chair and hurried towards the source of the cacophany only to find Togami hastily dunking something in the sink. She looked down at them with a sheepish expression, opened her mouth to try and justify herself, thought better of it, then handed Naegi the phone.

  
Naegi sighed. "I'll order a pizza." They paused midway through dialing the number, then scratched at the back of their head as they did their best to ignore the smoke alarm's insistent beeping. "...or, well, what you were trying to make?"

  
"Something for you," Togami said after some hesitation. "So... Pizza's good."

  
Naegi smiled. "Thanks for trying, Bya."

 

* * *

 

  
Neither of them really liked sleeping alone, even before they knew each other. Naegi could sleep on their own with some grumbling and a sleeping pill on rougher nights, but Togami would be restless the entire night until Naegi plopped down next to her. Originally it had been a little awkward for the both of them, but they'd adjusted since then.  
Naegi's extra pudge had grown over time to the point where their pajamas were ill-fitting enough for them to just start forgoing pants; their shirt did little to cover their stomach, which had become a soft, rounded mound that rose and fell with their breathing in a gentle rhythm. They'd already fallen asleep after a rather stressful day, even without Togami in bed with them.

  
Togami set her eyeglasses in their case and fumbled her way into bed. Naegi's light snoring was a welcome reassurance as she settled down and rested her head on a pillow; thankfully they weren't loud, and while they'd tossed and turned a fair bit when they first started sharing a bed they'd finally relaxed enough to where Togami wouldn't wake up because she got elbowed in the ribs on accident. Her thoughts drifted off as tiredness crept over her. One thing that managed to stay clear in her foggy consciousness was that her pillow was cozier than usual; maybe she'd grabbed Naegi's by mistake?

  
Wait, no. Pillows weren't supposed to move. Togami's eyes flew open and she felt around for her glasses, then slipped them back on. The room was fairly dark even with them on, of course, but the blurriness cleared up enough for her to see what exactly she was laying on: Naegi themself. They'd passed out in a different position than she expected, and so she had ended up resting her head on their admittedly soft middle.

  
Togami removed her glasses again and thought about rolling over to grab her pillow, but something stopped her. Naegi was... comfortable. Their belly was far softer and warmer than her pillow was, and there was enough room for her to rest her head without it feeling strange. Her head made a small indent in their pudge, and the movement of their breathing underneath her was soothing like nothing else.

  
Togami felt her cheeks tint pink with warmth as she blushed. Maybe she'd been feeding Naegi too much after all-- but, no, it felt nice in a way she couldn't describe. Despite her better judgement, she scooted up closer to them so that she was partially draped over them and could nuzzle her face in. Maybe she could sleep like this from now on... and maybe she could feed Naegi a bit more from now on.

 

* * *

 

  
Naegi woke up first the next morning, as usual; Togami tended to sleep in later, and usually woke up whenever they waved a cup of coffee in her general direction. What wasn't quite as usual was the weight on their midsection. Naegi wriggled around a little as they rubbed at their eyes with one hand, then tried to sit up and discovered they couldn't. Baffled, they managed to blink away their sleepiness enough to try and identify the source of the mysterious weight.

  
Togami.

  
They smiled a little and hugged her closer to them. She stirred lightly, and Naegi hesitated, but beyond a quiet groan she showed no sign of being awake. They felt a little self-conscious, but didn't have much option asides from staying put. Besides, being used as a pillow actually felt pretty nice, although they weren't sure they could admit that later. And hey, at least Togami was getting some unintended use out of their situation.

  
"Love you, Bya," they murmured softly. They were sure they saw Togami smile in her sleep.


End file.
